Un tipico encuentro
by NaruHamisaki
Summary: Algo más de lo mismo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui va mi otro fics... 

Espero que este si pueda leerse, aún no me acostrumbro a subir los fics como corresponde pc del ass 

Akane se vio rodeada por cinco sombras amenazantes. El callejon por el que caminaba se volvio súbitamente una trampa peligrosa de la que no podía salir. Sus atacantes se acercaban mientras la intimidaban con comentarios groseros, llenos de erotismo barato e indeseado. No sólo estaba en una situación incómoda y peligrosa; ella habia decidido no estar nunca con un chico y ellos se arrogaban esa facultad... eran ladrones, viles ladrones. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y no dudó en apretar los puños... al menos no permitiría que fuera algo sencillo.

- Alto allí- escucho Akane, desde un rincón de su desesperación. Un par de sombras se dibujaban a la luz de la luna.  
- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó uno de los maleantes- no se metan en nuestros asuntos- amenazó - Deja en paz a esa chica- dijo una voz dulcemente ronca- ven aquí, linda, no tengas miedo

Tres hombres quisieron impedir que Akane se moviera y quedaron rápidamente inmovilizados. Los otros dos huyeron cobardemente.

Pasado el peligro Akane se acercó a la pareja que ya partía.

- Gracias- arriegó a decir.  
- No te molestes - contestó la chica- no lo hicimos por tí.  
- No seas tan dura, Michiru - dijo la voz ronca- ey¿donde vas? No estarás molesta...

Y allí, desde una distancia prudente, Akane vío como el ¿chico? alcanzaba a Michiru y le robaba un beso. Se sorprendío pensando que a ella le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo.

- Debí escuchar a Midori...- se dijo- se ven cosas extrañas en este lugar. 


	2. Un ¿Tipico encuentro?

Escena I

Akane se vio rodeada por sus cinco habituales atacantes nuevamente. Esta vez estaba preparada, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una katana y un 'esprai' de pimienta.

Escena II Desde el balcón del edificio vecino

Voz ronca: mmm ¿cómo es que le cae una katana en el bolsillo?

Chica: mmm Supongo que no irás a ayudarla nuevamente

Voz Ronca¿por qué¿estás celosa?

Chica: No, pero hoy no tengo dinero para la gasolina

Voz Ronca: Claro, pero si te alcanza para pagar la renta ¿no?

Escena III

Asaltante 1: Akane.. ¿no te advertimos que no volvieras? Comenzaré a pensar que te gusta...

Asaltante 2: ya conoces la rutina, deja tu katana con las otras

Akane¿dónde mismo?

Asaltante 3: Si, aún no podemos reducirlas

La chica afligida por la situación se dirige a su locker donde el resto de las armas que le pertenecían se amontonan, alumbradas por el reflejo de un rayo de luna.

Ellos la miran.

Ella los mira.

La tensión es evidente, tal como las otras veces. Se podían oír hasta los ronquidos de los vecinos, mientras una rata comía palomitas en un basurero cercano.

La expectación fue rota por uno de aquellos.

Asaltante 5¿Y qué esperamos?

Asaltante 4: Espera si ya llegan... Discúlpalo Akane, es nuevo...

Akane: naaa, no te preocupes, ya aprenderá.

Una voz tras ellos se aclaró la garganta

Asaltante 3¿mentitas?

Voz ronca (aclarando la garganta): em... falta el rayo de luna...

Chica: mmm.. llamaré a Setsuna (llamando) ¿Set? Hola, nos falló la luna otra vez ¿nos ayudas¿Qué¿El fin de semana? Si podría ser, podría hablar con ella asaltantes bostezan ¿Viene Hotaru? Que bien, ojalá que no quede tan desordenado como la última vez. Te dejo, me están esperando, saludos al pegaso.

El rayo de luna se trasladó para iluminar a dos sombras misteriosas en la entrada de aquel callejón

Voz Ronca (particularmente molesta): Déjenla tranquila.

Asaltante 3: Pero que ruda! Solías ser más amable

Asaltante 5¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Asaltante 2: las que se supone nos patearán el trasero en este minuto

Chica: no quiero despeinarme hoy, así que váyanse

Asaltante 1: si chicos, vámonos. Con Akane ya perdió la gracia

Akane¿qué? Y no me reembolsarán el spray?

Asaltante 4: si quieres puedes llevarte una katana

Asaltantes se van

Akane: gracias... nuevamente

Chica: no lo hicmos por ti, lo que pasa es que como Serena y Darien estñán de vacaciones... y como estamos al lado...

Voz Ronca: de todos modos, a mi no me molesta salvar tu vida voz jote mode on una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez chica linda.

Chica¿cómo que chica linda¿no se suponía que esa era yo?

Voz ronca: si, eso era hasta que me disminuiste mi mesada

La chica se aleja dejando a Akane y a Voz Ronca atrás

Voz Ronca¿Qué¿Estás enojada? Al menos dime el motivo

La chica sacó su espejo y lo puso frente a la voz ronca

Voz Ronca: está al revés... ahora si. ¡Pero Michiru!

Público (exageradamente sorprendido)¡¡¡Ohhhhhhh!

Michiru: no quiero que me digas nada

Voz Ronca¿ni siquiera que tus raíces se están poniendo negras? La luna ya no se refleja en tu cabello como antes..

Michiru¿entonces aún sigues preocupada por mi?

Voz Ronca: claro... Ahora dame dinero.

Michiru: está bien

Algunos extraños pétalos caen desde algún extraño lugar, mientras que una suave brisa los esparce al son de una melodía empalagosa

Debí escuchar a Midori...- se dijo Akane..- se ven cosas extrañas en este lugar.

,.·'·.,.·'·.,.·'·.,.·' TBC '·.,.·'·.,.·'·.,.·'·.,

Aclaración: 'Jote Mode On': utilícese como sinónimos de: ligar, coquetar, etc, pero de manera descarada y vergonzosa.

Notas de la Autora:

Adivinen quién es Voz Ronca

¿Encontrará Michiru la tintura adecuada para poder cubrir con éxito sus crecientes raíces negras?

¿Encontrará Akane otro camino a casa¿En donde los asaltantes no la conozcan?

¿Lograrán lo asaltantes reducir las katanas para poder reembolsarles los spray a Akane?

¿Volverán Serena y Darien de sus Vacaciones?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
